etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Bird
Master Bird is an extra optional boss fought in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight. It is found in a large open room of the third floor, after purchasing the Ultimate Feathered Warrior DLC and accepting its quest. This giant anthropomorphic chicken capable of, strangely enough, both human speech and flight, is found in the labyrinth by the adventurers, after taking a quest to slay it. Apparently suffering from amnesia, the bird remembers nothing of its past. It travels through the labyrinth challenging explorers, seeking powerful opponents. This is mistaken as random aggression common to other monsters, thus a quest to slay it is issued. Do not be fooled by the bird's silly appearance and demeanor, this creature is a very powerful martial artist and a ruthless combatant, being able to deliver powerful energy strikes, kicks and even a flaming attack which channels his burning passion. Great rewards await should you defeat this boss on a smaller group, or even mano-a-mano. Strategy Upon accepting the quest, you will have the option to fight the boss in smaller groups (in story mode you are given the option to do so before the fight, but on classic you will have to start the fight with a smaller party), and, upon being beaten, the boss will grant you an belt of escalating power, whose strength will vary based on the size of your group. Refer bellow for information on the rewards. Keep in mind however that the boss still have the same status and power regardless of the size of your party. If you plan to fight it with a smaller party, you may want to do so after you are in a higher level. For a full party, you should fight it around level 65 or higher. Be prepared for this fight, as even on lower difficulties the boss' attacks will hit very hard. You may want to use protective skills such as Provoke and Front Guard, as well as buffs to mitigate damage. Protection against fire is also important. You may optionally want resistance against fear or paralysis if these status effects cripple your party. Master Bird will open the fight using Dread Stare, which reduces the attack power of the entire party, and may inflict fear on them. Chi Burst deals heavy damage on a single target and may inflict paralysis. This attack's damage will often leave your characters with little HP left, if not outright kill them, so make sure to bring a competent healer along, or enough healing items. After enough time has passed, Master Bird will start entering the Suzaku Stance for 3 turns. While it is active, the boss will use Phoenix Strike, which deals heavy damage to a single target, splash damage to the adjacent characters and may inflict head bind. Once its health gets low enough, Master Bird will use Crimson Cyclone while Suzaku Stance is active instead. This attacks deals massive fire damage to the entire party, and hits multiple times. As the boss' health lowers, the amount of hits increases. As having Fire Wall won't block all the hits, you may want to use other skills that reduce fire damage, like Fire Circle or the Fire Mist item. There is a pattern pertaining to Suzaku Stance. The first cast telegraphs three uses of Phoenix Strike. The second telegraphs two uses of Phoenix Strike and one instance of Crimson Cyclone. For the third and all subsequent uses of Suzaku Stance, he will constantly use Crimson Cyclone. Attacks * Dread Stare '(uses head): Reduces the attack power of the entire party, and may inflict fear. * '''Chi Burst '(uses arms): Heavy bash damage on a single target, and may inflict paralysis. * 'Suzaku Stance: '''Enter an special stance for 3 turns, telegraphing Phoenix Strike and/or Crimson Cyclone. * '''Phoenix Strike '(uses arms): Heavy cut damage to a single target, and splash damage to adjacent characters. May bind head. * 'Crimson Cyclone '(uses legs): 4-6 hits of massive fire damage to random targets. Rewards Upon being defeated, the Master Bird will grant you an accessory as a reward. Said item will be more powerful based on the size of your party during the fight. Here is the list of rewards: *'''Bronze Belt (HP+30, All Status +2) will be given if you beat the Master Bird with a party composed of 5, 4 or 3 characters. *'Silver Belt (HP+60, All Status + 3) '''will be given if you beat the Master Bird with a party composed of 2 characters. *'Gold Belt (HP+100, All Status +5) '''will be given if you beat the Master Bird with a party composed of a single character. Trivia *The Master Bird is one of the few monsters in the entire series shown to be capable of human speech. Other examples include Alraune and Ketos. Manticor is also said to be able to speak, but is never shown doing so. Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters